dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth is the Wayne Family butler and has been for many years. When Joe Chill a mugger murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne when they came out of a opera, Alfred was placed as the legal guardian to their son Bruce Wayne who was 8 at the time. When Bruce disppeared, Alfred was left all of Bruce's wealth until he returned where he let him know he would fight crime in Gotham City as a vigilante, becoming Batman. Although reluctant, Alfred went along with Bruce's plan helping him create the Batcave and the Batsuit. Biography Early Life Alfred was in the British military during his youth and was stationed in Burma at some point, trying to capture a mad man who "just wanted to see the world burn". Alfred and his comrades later burnt down the forrest he was hiding in. After reaching an older age, Alfred came to America and was the butler to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha at their mansion, Wayne Manor in Gotham City. They later had a son who they named Bruce Wayne. When Bruce was 8, he fell down a well whilst playing with the hosuekeepers daughter Rachel Dawes that led to a Batcave located underneath Wayne Manor breaking his arm and being scared for life of Bats. Later that year, Thomas and Martha were gunned down by Joe Chill, a mugger who had recently lost his job in the Gotham depression making Alfred the legal guardian of Bruce. When Bruce was 22, he returned home from Princeton University for the appeal of release for Chill. Bruce was hostile towards his heritage claiming that he would pull down Wayne Manor feeling that it was a mousaleam toward his father. Alfred reassured Bruce that he was now responsible for his most valuable assett, himself. After Chill's release and subsequent death, Bruce ran away leaving everything with Alfred until he returned. Becoming a Legend 8 years later, Bruce told Alfred he was returning to Gotham and Alfred flew out to China to meet Bruce who had just finished training with the League of Shadows. Bruce told Alfred of his plan to fight crime in Gotham, as a symbol that could not be destroyed. When they returned to Gotham, Bruce and Alfred set about using the Batcave as a base for the mission. They also set up dummy companies to get orders to make the cowl. It was later Bruce's 30th birthday, Rachel Dawes later showed up with a present for Bruce but Alfred was unable to persuade her to stay. Alfred waited during the event and when Bruce showed up after returning as Batman, Alfred sternly told him that it is Bruce Wayne's guests, not Batmans. Bruce told Alfred to take Rachel home after she was poisoned by Jonathan Crane. When Alfred returned, Wayne Manor was burning down and the League of Shadows had left leaving a couple of guards. Alfred used a golf club to take out the guards and went inside for Bruce, who was under a beam. Alfred and Bruce got the beam of and used the elevator down to the batcave to safety, before Bruce went to stop Ra's al Ghul. The day after, Alfred and Bruce watched over as the fire at Wayne Manor was put out leaving only ruins, suggesting to make changes in the south west corner where the batcave was located. Rise of the Joker Alfred and Bruce moved to a downtown penthouse and the Batcave was relocated to the Gotham Docks as Wayne Manor was destroyed. Although he supported Bruce's decision as Batman, Alfred couldn't help but worry about him while he was on his nightly raids. Alfred eventually told Bruce to know his limits to which Bruce replied that Batman has no limits. Alfred was a source of wisdom to not only Bruce, but Rachel Dawes and on a more casual level, Harvey Dent. When Bruce traveled to Hong Kong to get a business man who was handling the mob's money, it was Alfred who came up with the alibi for Bruce. Rachel gave him the task of giving Bruce a letter "when the time is right." Alfred later read it and discovered that she was going to marry Dent and not wait for Bruce when he gave up Batman. Upon her death, Bruce was downtrodden and as Alfred was about to give him the letter he attempted to hide it saying, "It can wait." He later burned the letter so that Bruce wouldn't crumble even more. Personality Trivia *Michael Caine portrays Alfred in the movie Batman Begins and its sequel The Dark Knight. Despite Bruce Wayne's lifelong rebellion and frequent departure from home as shown in the film, Alfred never loses faith in his master. He also has a flair for both sarcasm and fatherly banter, a frequent source for comic relief in the film. *Now that Batman is a fugitive from the law, Alfred's role as Batman's confidante is yet to be revealed. Category:Batman Category:Batman Begins characters Category:Batman Begins Category:The Dark Knight characters Category:The Dark Knight Category:Characters without powers Category:Humans Category:Batman secret keepers